Profesor particular
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Se acercan los exámenes finales en la academia Cross, y Zero acepta ayudar a Yuuki. Pero con un profesor como Zero, y una alumna como Yuuki, ¿Quién puede concentrarse en las matemáticas? Epílogo doble, para todos los gustos. Lemon, y drama en un epilogo.
1. La clase

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	2. La revelación

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	3. La pelea

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	4. La pesadilla y su mejor antídoto

**¡Hola, querido/a lector/a! *empuja sus lentes sobre la nariz con aires de secretaria* (?)**

**Ok, no XD Ni siquiera uso anteojos o.o **

**Ya, esta sencilla nota es sólo para avisarles que estoy en plena reconstrucción de mi sitio y mis fics, así que mientras releía mis antiguas publicaciones me di cuenta de lo horrible que escribía hace tres años XD En serio, no digo que ahora merezca un Nobel de Literatura, pero al fin puedo ver que mejoré bastante en estos hermosos años que pasé en este mundo tan genial que es Fanfiction.**

**Entonces, no se extrañen de que en varios de mis primeros fics aparezca esta nota en lugar del fic. El colegio y mis actividades fuera de él no me dejan tanto tiempo libre como querría, pero trataré de autoeditarme tan rápido como pueda para devolverles mis humildes intentos de entretenerles un poco.**

**Sí, soy demasiado apegada a mis pocos reviews como para eliminar las historias y volver a subirlas corregidas XD**

**So, sepan disculpar las molestias. Si estás aquí leyendo esto, significa que el summary te interesó (gracias por eso); no tengas problemas en enviarme un msj privado para apresurarme un poquito... ;) De hecho, sería genial saber que hay gente esperando por mí ^-^**

**En fin, eso es todo. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme estos tres años y medio! *se emociona como si acabara de ganar un Oscar(?)***

**Besos, Rocio (:**


	5. Nota de autora ES IMPORTANTE, LEANLA!

**¡Hola!**

**En cortas palabras, esta notita es para disculparme mil y un veces con todas las que me leyeron en este fic, y esperaron pacientemente un duo de finales que nunca llegó u.u Sé que merezco la muerte, demoré más de un año en esto! Pero quiero que sepan que leí todos sus reviews, me encantaron, y siempre pienso y trato de terminar, pero el final dos no lo puedo terminar ._. Así que cuando termine todas las ediciones que estoy haciendo les juro que me pondré con todo a ese final, pero no puedo prometerles muchos resultados :/**

**Por lo pronto, en algún momento traeré el primer final -el sádico *se relame los labios*- pero tampoco sé cuando u.u**

**Sepan que agradezco todo su apoyo con esto, y me ayuda mucho saber que aunque pasó tanto tiempo siguen llegándome reviews pidiendo esos finales. Los amo!**

**Besotes, Rocio (:**


End file.
